criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Romani Family
"You're a part of something now." The Romani Family was a family of killer "gypsies" who appeared in "Bloodline". Background The Romani had been around for years and years, killing families and abducting the young girls as wives for their sons, and possibly the inverse as well. Only in 2005 were they discovered. The first group had killed the Gray family and taken Kathy Gray as the wife of the Romani Father. Bloodline The Romani group was first discovered when the group operating in Alabama was discovered after kidnapping a girl from her home and brutally murdering her mother and stepfather. The girl was epileptic, so the father decided to dispose of the "bad" child, abandoning her on a secluded highway. When they found another target, they kidnapped her and murdered her family. After destroying their RV and most of their possessions (to start anew) they went to steal from a mall the next day and were discovered by the BAU, so the mother became bait by purposely getting caught shoplifting. The father took his son and the girl to hide them from the authorities. The BAU interrogated Kathy with a good cop-bad cop routine. They got Katherine to reveal the location of her son and the girl. The BAU found the children, then proceeded to arrest the father. When the son was returned to Katherine, she told him not to say a word of his brothers, which the BAU has yet to track down. One of the son's brothers was seen about to murder another family. It is currently unknown if the BAU or the police managed to catch every single member of the family-although if there are still active members of the family who have not been caught, what they did after Gray and her husband and son were caught (as they presumably would have found out) is unknown. Members * The unnamed father * Sylvia * The unnamed son * An unnamed father, mother, and son * Presumably more family members and even similar families all over the U. S. Modus Operandi Once their sons were close to the age of nine, the families would find prospective wives for them at large, public places, such as malls, and follow them to their homes. Once at the property, the father and son would break in, kill the parents by slitting their throats, and take the chosen girl, stuffing her in the trunk of the car, which the mother would drive up in. The abducted girls would be held, renamed by the son, and slowly brainwashed into servitude. Due to believing it would bring good luck, the family would sprinkle multicolored glass outside the homes they abducted the girls from, and wherever they happened to be staying. Known Victims * Numerous unnamed victims, going as far back as 1909 * An unnamed couple killed decades prior to Bloodline * The unnamed couple's daughter * Mr. and Mrs. Gray * Kathy Gray * Geoff and Nancy Hale * Cate Hale * Mr. and Mrs. Robillard * Lynn Robillard * An unnamed couple * The unnamed couple's daughter * Considering if not every single member of the Romani family was caught, the murders are presumed to have continued. Appearances *Season Four **"Bloodline"﻿ Category: Criminal Organizations Category: Killer Families